Fairy Tail Reader X Natsu, BFF X Gray
by Emerald246
Summary: Youre a Death dragon slayer and your BFF is a Winter Dragon slayer. Natsu found your BFF Lying on the floor with her exceed while you are fighting an army of monnsters with your exceed injured.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Scene: Magnolia In a cave underground where you and your best friend are trapped.

Reader's POV:

I kept fighting the army of monsters while my best friend her exceed and my exceed was injured badly.

"GO FIND A GUILD TO HELP YOU! I WILL DEAL WITH THIS!" I screamed

" I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN WITH ( BEST FRIEND EXCEED (BFE)) AND ( YOUR EXCEED ( Y/E ) ) BUT I WILL FIND HELP!" my BF Screamed

(Best friend Name (BFN)) and (BFE) limped out of the cave finding a guild that would help us while I was distracting and killing the monsters.

Best Friend POV:

I limped out of the cave holding my exceed while thinking that I had to saved my best friend even if I didn't think we would survive. I kept on limping north to see if there was a guild but I couldn't see much so I just kept going.

(Few min after)

I finally reached in front of a guild, which had a big gigantic sign saying FAIRY TAIL. I felt relived that I could finally find help but my legs couldn't help it anymore it was shaking badly and then I collapsed with (BFE) in my arms and fainted.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

I woke up sensing I was might have died and wondering what (BFE) would do but later I blinked once more and I saw a boy about 18 years old with salmon coloured hair and I was in shocked so I screamed so badly. After that good screamed I quickly thought about (Your Name (YN)) and repeatedly said her name.

Natsu's POV:

I was walking out of the door after a good fight with the stripper, Gray when I saw a girl with (Best Friend H/C) hair with her exceed in her arms and I quickly thought I had to help her caused I smelt a dragon slayer smell so I carried her and her exceed in the guild's infirmary calling Wendy to help her and her exceed. After Wendy healed them, I waited till the girl woke up so I could ask her what happened. Later when she woke up she screamed which shocked me and then after she calmed down, I was going to as her a question but she had her face down with her hands on her forehead and said a name "(YN)" repeatedly, so I called my team mates, Lucy, Erza and Gray to come in.

BF Pov:

I heard the salmon-haired boy call his friends to come but I just couldn't help saying (Y/N). Later I saw 2 girls and 1 topless boy coming in while a blond hair girl told the navy blue haired boy to wear the clothes then his face turned red and tried to find his clothed. I tried to giggle but nothing came out of my mouth, only the word (Y/N).

Gray's POV:

I walked in seeing a beautiful girl with (H/C) hair saying a name. I was really shocked how beautiful she was then Lucy scolded me for not wearing my clothes and then my face flushed red with embarrassment while trying to find my clothes.

Erza's POV:

When I walked in the infirmary I saw a girl saying a name with her exceed next to her peacefully sleeping then I tried to think what she might be saying and I didn't realized that gray had stripped. I quickly took a piece of paper and ran to the girl and ask her a question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this new chapter will include natsu saving you!**

**:-)**

Bff Pov:

I look up to see a red haired girl holding a piece of paper and asking me to write down what I'm thinking of so they can help me, they look tough so I think they can help (YN).

Just as I was about to hold the pencil when the two exceeds wake up and shouted at me 'Where is (YN)!'.

"They are going to help us." I calmly said

The exceeds just silently nod as I pushed the paper and pencil to the table and started explaining what happened. Then after explaining what happened and what is my name, I sighed while the rest of the them nodded slowly as like they are trying to get the explanation to their mind.

Later I grabbed the paper and pencil and started drawing a map of where merald is, I am really embarrassed if the others think my drawing was bad.

Natsu Pov:

I looked at the map with a wow look at my face, (BFN) is indeed very good at drawing. I quickly shouted "Let's go help (BFN)" the rest of my team agreed.

BFF POV:

I quickly used my power that made a winter dragon just like my mom so we could get to (YN) quickly while I left the exceed in the infirmary.

"Get on guys!" I shouted

The people crawled on the dragon while the pink-haired dude was shocked. I said "why are you so shocked?"

"hhhow dddid yyou dddo tthat? Igneel never teached me?" he said

"Your father was IGNEEL?"

" Yup, Oh! We forgotten to say our names, my name is Natsu, this ice stripper is Gray…"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY FIRE_PERV!" Gray said

"Well that big boobbbbs girl/ stella spirit mage is called Lucy….." Natsu said

"HEY!" Lucy screamed

"And that …" He looked at the red-haired girl then said" issss EEEEERRRRRZA!"

"Lets GO!" I shouted to the air waving the piece of paper in the air.

Readers POV:

I felt relieved as I killed the last monster and wondered if (BFN) and our exceed has found a safe place to heal, I just breath one breath as I sink to the ground.

BFF POV:

We just reached the place where me and (YN) were fighting when we saw (YN) on the ground. I ran to her quickly and whispered " we will be safe"


End file.
